The Runaways (Original Story) - Volume 2
by GalaxyWolfWritesStuff
Summary: Volume 2 of The Runaways


The Runaways

It was pouring down with rain and very cold, my only source of warmth is me and my jacket and possibly Shadow. We've been dating for two months now, sorry for not speaking to you all in a long time. We've been on the run because Frank found out about what we did, we haven't encountered him nor Benjamin ever since. When we go out in public, we wear disguises, we keep our powers hidden until we need them. We also found an abandoned cabin in the mountains, we renovated it and now it's what we call home. Let's get to what's happening now. I wake up to more thunder, great. I huddle up next to Shadow who was in bed next to me, he felt so warm. He then turned over and hugged me, is he okay?

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"It's just… I had another nightmare," he replied softly.

"About what?"

"About Frank finding us, separating us and then killing us!"

"You used "us" three times…"

"What else should I say, Sara?!" I couldn't blame him, I gently kissed him and told him everything was going to be okay. He nodded and held me tight as he went back to sleep. Hours later, I walk to the kitchen to fetch myself some cereal. Milo? I guess Shadow liked Australian foods… I poured some milo into my bowl and got milk out of the fridge, I read something on the carton.

"Warning: Mutant freaks got out of captivity" with a dorky drawing of me and Shadow, it looked like a 6-year-old drew it. Flashbacks hit me, when we did…. That... I drop the milk and curl up into a ball, shaking. My head was throbbing, it felt like it was about to explode. I quickly closed my eyes and open them again to see that I'm no longer in a cabin's kitchen, I'm surrounded by black obis. Frank soon emerged from the void and walked straight up to my face.

"We know where you are… You'll be sorry when we find you… Failure of an experiment." He said angrily, I ended up screaming in that weird world and real life! Shadow heard my screaming and rushed into the kitchen, he found me curled up in a ball, still shaking violently and crying.

"Sara are you okay?!" he said concerningly.

"Shadow… I saw him…" I said between sobs.

"Saw who?"

"F-frank…" He quickly shot up and rushed to close the curtains.

"No, he's not out there! I saw him when I had that throbbing headache..."

"Good…"  
"What? Good as in like I got a headache? Yeah that's swell!"  
"No, good that Frank isn't here," I got up, wobbling a bit so I held onto the counter. I needed some fresh air; I opened the sliding door to the backyard and flew off. Like I said, we don't usually use our flying ability, but this was my only chance to be outside without being disguised. The air hitting my face felt so good, I probably saw a goose or two up here! Suddenly, I felt something stinging, then the clouds started to look like jelly. I was feeling nauseous, I plummeted onto the ground, face up. Someone poked the head over me; it was Frank.

"Grab her!" he yelled. I tried to run away, but one of his bodyguards grabbed me and held me down. Frank comes into my field of view again, he wasn't impressed.

"Nosa…" he said.

"Frank" I said back.

"You disobeyed my orders to NOT and I mean to not fall in love with anyone, especially Shadow." He stated.  
"Why can't we fall in love?! Tell me the reason why!" I yelled.

"Well, if I letted you to fall in love and have a boyfriend, they'll distract you from what you're supposed to do. You're purpose."

"My… purpose?" I was confused, I didn't know what "my purpose" was. Was it to save the world? Kill Shadow? Take over the world?! Frank looked at me like I was supposed to know my purpose, so I just guessed.

"To take over the world?" I asked, hoping to please him. He sighed loudly, like I failed the easiest quiz in the world or something.

"To protect humanity, Saranosa. You should know this by now." Said Frank.

"How was I supposed to know I needed to protect the humans?! Protect them from what?" I asked.

"My…. Failed creation..." he said loudly soft. What was he talking about? Failed creation? He made lots of things, but he never told us that he made a third organism, or first?  
"What failed creation?" I asked accordingly. What he said may shock you.

"Benjamin..." My heart froze, it was like we were frozen in time. He created that love freak?! I know I haven't said much about him, but I'll get to that later.

"He is… your brother" he said after what felt like an eternity. Is what he was saying true? My own brother LOVES me more than JUST a brother? By now, I've had enough of Frank. I'd laser eyed the bodyguard holding me down, the laser made him feel intense pain making him let go of me and holding his face. Before Frank could call more of his goons I flew out of there as quickly as I could, I made it back to the cabin and flop on the couch. Shadow was watching TV; he didn't notice me come in and practically face plant into the couch. He was watching some sort of horror movie; I couldn't be bothered to watch so I just got up and walked into the kitchen. I was hungry since I didn't get the chance to eat my breakfast, I'd resume pouring cereal and then the milk into the bowl. I go to the cutlery drawer and open to find no spoons whatsoever.

"Where are all the spoons?!" I yelled.

"I used for my uh- sculpture" Shadow yelled back. Great, first thing that stopped me from having breakfast is Frank and now Shadow? What else could stop being from having breakfast?

"Well can you NOT use spoons next time?!" I yelled again

"Nope!" he yelled once more. God, I hate Shadow sometimes, so I ended up eating the cereal with a spork, it took like 2 hours to eat the cereal. The milk kept spilling out of the prongs, making the cereal on the spork fall off too. I just ended up drinking the rest of the cereal with my mouth from the bowl. I had to get revenge on Shadow, I knew he made that sculpture to personally annoy me. Then I got the perfect idea… I sit there thinking, I didn't really get the best idea so I thought I might give it a try. I grabbed one of his band shirts (Guns N Roses, his favourite band) and got out my sewing machine and proceeded to "modify" his shirt. I put My Little Pony patches on the shirt, he likes My little Pony, but he always denies it. After I was done, I put the shirt back into the closet and waited patiently, hours later we were both eating some pasta in silence, we usually talked about random things, but something was off… About him.

"Sara…" he whispered loudly, "I'm sorry..."

"About what?" I asked.

"About getting us in this mess, it's all my fault. I shouldn't of fell for you… If I could just go back in time and stop myself from falling in love..." I was shocked, I never seen him this ashamed of himself after "the" incident.

"No…" I finally spoke up. "It's not your fault"

"It isn't?' he asked.

"We're part human, of course we would've have fallen in love with each other." I assured him "Or anyone else..." we both sit there laughing at the comment I made and then something came on my mind.

"Shadow, I found something out about Benjamin" I told him. Shadow gives me the "well, go on" face. So, I huffed and let it all out.

"Benjamin… Is my brother" Shadow just sat there, wide eyed and practically his face has gone white, pretty much his usual "what the hell" face.

"You're joking" he asked hoping to get a yes.

"Nope" I replied. Shadow was still sitting in the chair, probably questioning his existence or something, whilst shoving pasta into his draw bridged mouth. He was weird but still cute when he was shocked. We didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the night, I offered to sleep on the couch just in case he needed some space and wanted to process about what I said at dinner, he said no. In bed I tried to fall asleep, but the feeling of Benjamin being my brother and him trying to win my heart was disturbing. I finally fall asleep, not the greatest sleep I had but it was better than thinking about Benjamin. I woke to Shadow on top of me, is he okay?  
"Shadow?" I questioned. He shushed me and proceeded to kiss me, but something caught my mouth, yes my mouth. His lips felt different, he then broke free from his kiss and looked down at me. Those eyes… Benjamin!

"Hello, brother" I said confidently.

"Hello, sister" he said back. So he knew I was his sister? But why as he going after me? And why is he disguised as Shadow? Wait.. Where is Shadow!? Benjamin proceeded to hold me down and puts his face near mine.  
"You're not going anywhere." He said softly and proceeded to kiss me more. I tried to break free, but then I started feeling odd… A familiar feeling.. The same feeling that I have when Shadow- OH GOD NO! I then kick Benjamin off me and zapped him to the wall so he couldn't escape, no matter what he did. This looked like a good cop, bad cop situation, but there was only one cop.. The bad cop and that was me.

"You're my brother, correct?" I asked him in a loud voice.

"Yes" he replied in his Shadow voice, but was breaking character.

"Then why do you want me?"

"Saranosa… My baby sister Saranosa-dosa…" What the hell is he calling me? I zap him again, but leaving him with a battle scar.

"Answer the damn question!" I yell at him again. He then didn't say anything, he kept trying to dodge the question. I threatened to kill him if he didn't budge. He laughs.

"You can't kill me.." he said as he continued to laugh manically.

"I will try anyway! If you don't talk…" I was lying, I really don't want to kill my brother, even how much I wanted to I couldn't. He finally answered the question.

"I want you because I was MADE for you" Benjamin whispered, at that moment I tried not to barf. He surely lying. I finally got the zap trap off him and opened a portal back to his lab, yes Benjamin lives in a lab. Now time to find Shadow…


End file.
